


Normal Human Life

by Skyler10



Series: Mirrors [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage, Pete's World, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant Rose reassures Tentoo about their extraordinary life and his dad-anxiety. There's also quite a bit of kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Human Life

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I was done with the “Mirrors” verse for now, but apparently not. haha Hope you enjoy this little fluff/missing scene, which fits into my "Mirrors and Marriage" series just before the epilogue.

“Rose?” The Doctor peeked into their bedroom, hesitant to wake her if she was still napping, but she had been out quite a while and they needed to get ready for dinner at the Tyler mansion. 

“Mmmhm?” The woman in question stretched, T-shirt riding up over her small but noticeable baby bump. 

“Have a good kip?” Despite his purpose in waking her, he joined her on the bed. 

“I did, ta. Much needed.” She turned on her side to face him and ran a hand through his hair. As expected, this earned her a sweet but brief kiss from her husband. Knowing him so well always made her smile a bit, a small version of the one she reserved just for him, which, in turn, earned her another equally sweet but not-so-brief kiss. 

He pulled away and studied her for a moment. 

“Rose?”

“Mmmhm?” she answered again, not from sleep this time but contentedness. 

“Do you ever wish… maybe… your life was more normal?”

She couldn’t resist teasing him when his brow was furrowed like that. 

“You mean more normal than a house, a job, marriage… carrying the child of the love of my life?” 

At that last bit, he growled low and pulled her in for another snog. 

“No fair,” he countered. “You know what it does to me when you talk like that.” 

She giggled at this new-found side of him. She had discovered it quite by accident, referring to the baby not simply as “the baby” but as his child in her. A switch flipped in him from anxious-but-thrilled dad to turned-on and deliciously possessive male half of a mated pair. Which then turned her on. Not that her hormones would have allowed anything less at this stage. Rose mentioned that she supposed it was a mutual – though admittedly peculiar – fetish of theirs. The Doctor had replied that it was purely evolutionary and launched into a lecture on human sociological dynamics. 

Here in their bed at the moment, however, she was stuck between using her powers for naughty purposes or pursuing the root of his original question about wishing for a normal life. Her debate was cut short when he said her name again, for the third time now, but this one a sincere plea. She couldn’t find it in her heart to keep playing with him after that.

“You mean more normal than a blue police box we grew in our garden, being time travelers, working at Torchwood, being an ‘heiress’” – she placed her usual mocking tone on the word – “and married to a part-Time Lord metacrisis who’s somewhere around 900 years old?” 

“Yeah,” he exhaled. “That.”

“Nah. Normal’s overrated.” She broke into her full grin now, thinking she had chased away whatever doubt plagued his hyper-analytical mind. 

“But do you think it will be a good one for…” He didn’t finish his sentence, only placed his hand on her abdomen. 

“Yes,” she reassured firmly. “We’ve talked about this. I’ll take some time off from Torchwood, but when we’re ready, Mum will keep him or her during the day. She’s been missing having a baby around ever since Tony started school –“

“That’s not what…” the Doctor interrupted. “I mean, you know I’m fully in support of that. But the larger, well, everything.” 

“What are you really asking me?” She narrowed her eyes, concerned at what the real question could be. 

“I just want to be a good dad.” It came out all in a rush, but the vulnerability in the confession pierced her heart anyway. 

“Of course you will be. Of course.” She smoothed a hand down his arm. He twined his fingers with hers when she reached his hand. The sadness written in the lines of his face told her this was no mere worried father-to-be. 

“I wasn’t. Before.” 

“On Gallifrey?”

He closed his eyes at the name. 

“Well,” she continued in her characteristic irresistible faith in him, “you are a very different man now. And you’ve got me. And our whole family. Doctor, god knows we won’t be perfect parents. We’re going to mess this up a thousand ways, but it’s ok. Really.” 

“How do you know?” he whispered, needing to hear her unshakable hope just a little longer.

“Because no matter how you muck this dad thing up, I will still love you. And our baby will love you. And you’ll still love us, right?” 

“Always.” He pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Always, Rose Tyler.” 

“So that’s how I know. We’ll make mistakes and forgive each other and find trouble and fight our way out again. Because that’s what we do.” 

“Our little time-traveling family.” He was smiling now. She let out a breath in relief that she didn’t realize she was holding. 

“Speaking of,” she warned, “we will need to talk to our ship about family friendly destinations, you know.” 

“Quite right. And children need several years before they are ready for all the running.”

A memory of chasing Tony around at an early age flashed to her mind. 

“Well, not so long before he or she will be running but just not in the direction we want him or her to.” 

“Humans,” he sighed in mock exasperation. 

“Uh, excuse me?” She lightly slapped his shoulder before placing a hand on her bump. “This baby is part-alien, thank you very much.” 

The Doctor grinned wide at that. His eyes twinkled and he moved down until he was speaking directly to their child. 

“You should know, all mothers think their child is superior to every other.” He tapped lightly on her stretched skin.  
Rose raised an eyebrow at his words. His eyes flicked up to meet hers, but quickly returned to her middle. “In your case, your mother is right. Sorry to all the other babies out there, but you are unarguably, objectively far superior.”

Rose pulled him up for a kiss-reward, noting that this was a very effective system for reinforcing behavior from her husband and wondering if other wives had discovered this and never told her. 

“We’ve got an hour until we need to be at your parents’ for dinner,” he delivered his original message at long last in between kisses. 

“Just enough time,” Rose purred suggestively, sneaking hands under his shirt. 

The Doctor winked in flirtation, but what was overflowing from his single human heart was adoration. He resolved then, as she lie beside him patiently waiting for his next move, that he would make that the mission of his evening: to express his adoration for his far-better-than-normal human wife in every way he could think of. 

And not being quite all-the-way human himself, it might take all night.


End file.
